Possibilities
by ShaniaTwainrox74
Summary: Ryan and Marissa both act on their feelings. How will everything work out in the end, sorry u gotta read and find that part out, lol
1. The Lips of the one i need

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I wish I owned Ryan..  
  
Setting: After "The Debut"  
  
Possibilities  
  
"The Lips of the one I need."  
  
~Ryan's POV~  
  
Even after Luke left and Marissa vanished from site, I stood there hoping, wishing she would come back. I don't know how long I stood there, I lost all sense of time. Marissa was the only thing only person I wanted. The person that was always on my mind. When I finally started walking home I never once stopped thinking of her. I needed to get her out of my head, Somehow and some way.  
  
I walked into the Cohen house to find Seth and Sandy talking and Kirsten on the phone with someone. Then Seth noticed that I had finally came home and asked "Where have you been man? The thing ended 6 hours ago!"  
  
"I was there.and just standing there waiting.I'm sorry if I made you guys worry" I replied.  
  
"It's alright Ryan, just don't let it happen again" Sandy stated. Just then Kirsten put down the phone. "Marissa's dad is going to be fine. I just talked to him" she explained.  
  
"I am going to go to bed" I stated as I started towards the back door knowing full well I'll have to get Marissa out of his mind before I could get to sleep. As soon as I walked into the pool house I saw Marissa sitting on my bed waiting for me. "How long have you been here?" I asked startled at her being here.  
  
"About 3 hours, where have you been?" she stated.  
  
"The same place you left me hours ago"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know I just stood there staring at the spot where you disappeared" I half lied.  
  
"Oh, Ryan I am really sorry about leaving you there. Especially with Luke" Marissa apologized.  
  
"Don't be.Most of it wouldn't have happened if I weren't there. I shouldn't have gone. I knew something would happen, that is why I didn't go in the first place" I said mostly aiming it at myself.  
  
"Ryan it isn't your fault that anything happened tonight" Marissa replied.  
  
"It's my fault you and Luke broke up now isn't it" I nodded.  
  
"Just because it had to do with you doesn't mean it was your fault" Marissa explained.  
  
"Marissa why are you here? You just broke up with Luke yet you wait here 3 hours for me to get home" I asked confused.  
  
"You wanna know why Luke hates you so much?" Marissa asked dodging the question.  
  
"Because he saw me as a threat and I was the perfect person to pick a fight with.. well used to be" I conjectured.  
  
"Yeah and what do you mean used to?" Marissa asked confused.  
  
"I promised the Cohen's that I wouldn't get into anymore fights. It was part of the agreement that we made if they took over legal responsibility for me," I explained.  
  
~Switch to Marissa's POV~  
  
"Oh" I said as a million thoughts began flooding my brain. "You still haven't answered my question" Ryan stated.  
  
"Oh, I..I..I.I like you.a lot" I stuttered blushing.  
  
"Like as in like like me?" Ryan asked hopefully  
  
Wow he looks sexy. Why do I keep thinking everything about him is sexy.boy is he hott. Stop, Just stop before you think anything more* I thought.  
  
"Marissa are you ok?" Ryan said concerned.  
  
"What?! Yea I am fine. I just spaced for a second" I explained. "yea, like like you" I added answering his question. That was when I saw it again, pure hopeless love in his eyes. I love the way they sparkle and practically every time I see his eyes sparkle I can see how he feels about me. It makes me feel a way I never thought I would and I never thought possible. I was falling for him, falling so hard there was no stopping it, no denying it. I have longed to kiss those soft moist lips of him. Every time I see him it gets stronger. This was that moment. That perfect time to do the ting I have wanted to do for so long. My body started moving towards him like it was automatic.  
  
~ Switch to Ryan's POV~  
  
I sat there shocked and happier than I have ever been in my life. She likes me I kept thinking She really likes me! Then after a few minutes I see her starting to lean it, and like it was something I have done my whole life my body automatically started to inch forward till my lips touched her soft moist lips. As soon as that happened it was like millions of fireworks we suddenly lit. It was then when I thought that I had died and gone to heaven.  
  
~ Switch to Marissa's POV~  
  
As soon as Ryan's soft, moist tasteful lips touched mine a million fireworks exploded inside me. That was the moment I knew for sure that Ryan was the One. The one you spend the rest of your life with. I just hoped I was the One for him.  
  
Alrighty! I hoped you like it. I already have part of the next chapter done. Please tell me what you think. It was my very first O.C. fic! Woo hoo and I am damn proud of it to. 


	2. The Kisses that Leave a Lasting Impressi...

Possibilities  
Chapter 2  
".The Kisses that will leave a lasting impression."  
  
~Seth's POV~  
  
I got up early this morning to get Ryan up so we could go sailing and watch the sunrise. At sunrise Orange County was one of the most beautiful places around. I walked out to the pool house and opened the door to see a very delightful surprise. What I saw was Ryan sleeping with the one and only Marissa Cooper. Ryan's arms were around here. Her head was on his chest. I t was then that I decided the high tail it out of there. Ryan finally got the one person that could make him the happiest person on earth. *I would love to see Ryan smile, he is always sad, he needs some more joy in his life* I thought. I soundlessly crept out of the pool house and back to the house.  
  
~Marissa's POV~  
  
I woke up to see Seth leaving the room. This was the first morning I woke up with a warm, tingling feeling rushing through my veins. Then the events of last night flooded back to me. The Cotillion, the kiss, the endless talk..Everything. Then I turned my attention to the sleeping form beside me. Ryan even looked sexy when he was sleeping. When I'm around him it is like I can be myself and feel like I never thought possible. How could one guy from Chino suddenly enter my life and mix everything up. He may not smile very much but I can tell when he is happy and when he is sad. That day on his bike was the first time I ever saw him smile. I miss that smile, he effects me the way no one ever has. When I am not with him I am thinking of him, and when I am with him I feel like everything in my life will be fine. The world, all the problems, and all the complications that have showed up all just drain away, with him everything feels so right. If I could just explain it to people, I can't even explain it to Ryan but he knows. If he feels the same way I do he knows how I feel.  
  
~Ryan's POV~  
  
I opened my eyes to see Marissa's eyes on me. I looked into them and as far as I could see I saw love, pure love. It made me smile. As long as I have lived I cannot remember the last time I smiled before I met her. This was the girl I needed, the girl I wanted more than anything in the world. She has kisses that leave lasting impressions on you. Once you kiss her there is no turning back, no getting over her. I was stuck. There was no getting over her now. All I had to do was figure out where she stood, figure out if kissing her was a mistake, something she regrets doing. Most of all I hoped I wouldn't get my heart broken. Marissa and the Cohen's were the best things I have had in my life. I didn't want to lose them. I had no clue what last night would bring. All I could do was sit back and see how everything played out.  
  
Alrighty there is an update for you. I am sorry it is so short and I promise the next one will at least be a little longer. I hope you like it. It was my second version, I through the first version out because it sucked. Please review, because reviews bring more updates. Possibly updates even quicker! 


	3. Impressions come in many ways

Possibilities  
Chapter 3  
".Impressions come in many ways.."  
  
~Seth's POV~  
  
I was going nuts waiting for Ryan to come in the house for breakfast. I want him to tell me on his own about last night. But I was growing impatient. He is here for like a week and has Marissa liking him. Even though she was with Luke till last night there was no denying that he had her hooked. Why couldn't I get Summer? Maybe Ryan could give me a few pointers.  
  
"Hey Man, get over here the foods getting cold" Ryan stated from behind me, asking me jump. As soon I heard Ryan say that I swore I heard a hint of joy in his voice. I walked over to the table and joined everyone for breakfast. " So dude, How did you sleep last night?" I asked with a smirk.  
  
Apparently my mom caught the smirk and asked, "What happen last night?"  
  
"Duh, Cotillion" I lied knowing full well that is not what she meant.  
  
"Seth Cohen!" she exclaimed  
  
"Nothing, I swear, and if something did it ain't my job to discuss it" I nodded.  
  
"Then who's is it" She said curiously.  
  
"Mine" Ryan whispered, then quickly added, "It is nothing that would get me in trouble I swear."  
  
"Do you want to tell us?"  
  
"Not right now Mrs. Cohen, I have some things to sort out before I can." Ryan replied blandly. Then breakfast continued in silence. I was still going to get Ryan to go sailing with me even though he had something's with Marissa to figure out, but a day on the water could help. Summer was going to be there, I wouldn't miss her in a bikini ever. I had a plan, luckily it was something the new confidant me would only do so she won't expect it. I just hope it leaves an impression on her.  
  
-At The Beach-  
  
When Ryan and I arrived he immediately got a smile on his face. I followed his gaze to Marissa. Then I spotted Summer talking to her. Luckily it was on the way to the dock, great now I got a better plan.  
  
~Switch to Summer's POV~  
  
"Seriously Marissa your happier than I have ever seen you. Did you get back with Luke?"  
  
"No, Luke and I are officially over, I don't need or want him" Marissa admitted happily.  
  
"Your Joking right? Then who is making you so happy?" I questioned.  
  
"Ryan"  
  
"Chino Boy! ..Wait don't tell me you slept with him" I exclaimed disgusted.  
  
"Well no not technically. We didn't sleep together sleep together, but we did sleep in the same bed"  
  
"Oh.ah!" I jumped when someone wrapped their arms around me and a shiver crept up my spine. I turned around and saw Seth standing there. My heart skipped a beat. Ever since he stood up to me the night before I have felt differently about him. Like this sweet, caring person. Not the dork I made him out to be.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing, Seth?" I yelled trying to hide my feelings and act like the Summer he knew.  
  
"Well you learned my name that's a start," he said jokingly.  
  
"Don't get to cocky, Seth!" I stated holding back the joy I got from him recognizing I had learned his name.  
  
"Well I am on my way to Sail. Ryan was coming but I think he and Marissa are a little busy" he said pointing the retreating figures heading down the beach.  
  
"She ditched me! I can't believe she ditched me!" I exclaimed. :Sigh: "Do you have room for another person?"  
  
"Depends who is asking" he replied.  
  
"Me" I said a little to quickly.  
  
"Well, in that case sure I do. You can't complain that your not having fun and you can't give me those this is so boring looks I know you like to give" He stated.  
  
"Sure, Whatever" I droned and added silently to my self that it shouldn't be a problem since I am spending the whole day with you! Then I mentally slapped myself as we walked towards his boat.  
  
Ok well, what did you think? I know I swear there will be a lot of Ryan/Marissa in the next chapter! Plus some more Seth/Summer stuff! Anyway hope it didn't suck too much. This is probably my worst chapter.sorry! 


	4. Things change as new things begin

Possibilities  
Chapter 4  
"..Things Change as New Things begin.."  
  
~Marissa's POV~  
  
I was having a great time with Ryan on the beach but both of us were avoiding the topic of last night. "So do you think Summer's going to kill me?"  
  
"Well, it depends..Seth was there, and knowing him he'll probably get her to go sailing with him" Ryan explained.  
  
"Your right she won't kill me. She will bury me alive" I joked. We both laughed. It was great to see Ryan smiling and laughing. I could tell how he felt about last night about the kiss. He was happy that it happened. Then why was I so scared to admit that I was glad it happened to? Was it my way of denying that I need him, or that I am afraid I'll lose him if we date. For all I knew it could be both.  
  
~ Switch to Ryan's POV~  
  
It was great to be happy again. No matter how many things have gone wrong since I have got here. Two things make it worth sticking around. One I have a home, with a nice family and the greatest friend a guy could ask for. Then there was Marissa. She reels me in like a fish on a fishhook. She could tell I am happy. Even if things about the events that took place last night weren't resolved I was happy. I am dreading her thoughts on last night. She may not feel the way I do. But this had to be resolved no matter how I felt.  
  
"Marissa, I have to know did last night mean anything to you?" I said looking at the ground afraid to look in her eyes.  
  
"Yes..A lot" She assured.  
  
"It did?" I said perking up and looking into her eyes.  
  
"Ryan I like you. I have since I met you. I was just afraid of losing you"  
  
"Same Here. Now that it is out in the open, I was wondering would you like to come over and eat. People say I am a good cook. You can even ask Seth if you don't believe me," I stated hopefully.  
  
"I'll have to check my planner" Marissa said.  
  
"You have a planner," I said disappointedly.  
  
"No, but I'll buy one and get back to you" she joked.  
  
~Switch to Seth's POV~  
  
"So are you having as horrible time as you thought you would?" I asked.  
  
"No, I am actually having fun"  
  
"I told you that you would have fun if you gave it a chance"  
  
"I am glad you did"  
  
"Maybe we can do it again sometime" I stated.  
  
"I'd like that" she replied.  
  
"You do know that I asked that as a date"  
  
"Yea I know" she replied smartly.  
  
"Ok, just checking"  
  
~Switch to Summer's POV~  
  
I about fainted when he asked me out. I was so happy I could have kissed him right there. I do want to kiss him but I can't I have to get to know him better. Plus see if he is worth giving up my popularity. I hate toying with his feelings but it is what I have to do until I know for sure if he is. I just hope no one gets knowledge of this or I'll be dead. I am already walking on thin ice.  
  
That's it! The update. Hope you liked it. The next chapter is on its way. I have it almost written. Just try to figure out what it is going to be about. Whoever guesses the right answer first will get the new updates emailed to them! 


	5. Affection and Romance

Possibilities  
Chapter 5  
".Affection and Romance.."  
  
"Seth, man what are you doing tonight?" I asked when he got home from sailing that night.  
  
"Uh, I don't know, maybe I'll go to the party Holly is throwing" Seth answered catching on to the hint.  
  
"Where are your parents going to be"  
  
"They have a party to go to they won't be home till midnight"  
  
"Awesome" I replied.  
  
"When's Marissa coming over?" Seth asked curiously.  
  
"7:00, I am making dinner"  
  
"Seriously, what are you making her?"  
  
"Spaghetti and Meatballs" I replied  
  
"Ah, hoping to share the last noodle eh, romantic"  
  
"Not really, I heard it was good luck to save a meatball and put it in the freezer and eat it on your one month anniversary" I explained.  
  
"Man, first of all you don't need any luck. If you aren't good enough for Marissa then why would she becoming over"  
  
"free food" "good point, but that's beside the point. Marissa likes you for you"  
  
"Thanks man, I really got to get cooking. She will be here in 30 minutes," I stated.  
  
"Alrighty, anything you need before I jet?" Seth asked  
  
"Naw, man see you later" I said as Seth headed out.  
  
-7:00-  
  
"Knock, Knock"  
  
"Marissa, come on in the doors unlocked.Ow, Ow, Ow!" I yelled.  
  
"Are you ok, what happened?" Marissa asked concerned as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Just burnt myself by touching the pan accidentally" I explained showing her my finger that had a long red mark down in. Marissa walks over and kisses it.  
  
"Better?" she asked staring at my lips.  
  
"Much" I replied leaning into kiss her. Then immediately a shiver went up my spine and the fireworks started going off again. Her hair felt great against my fingers, her lips against mine. Everything was perfect, exactly they way I wanted them. We pulled away and I grabbed our plates of food and headed out the back towards the pool.  
  
"Wow did you do all this for me?" Marissa exclaimed as soon as she saw the table for two covered in a white table cloth with a couple lit candles, a bottle of white wine and fancy plates, silverware and napkins.  
  
"Yea I wanted to make this evening memorable" I smiled.  
  
"Well it most certainly will be" Marissa chuckled. Then I pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit down. They both began to eat their dinner in silence. After a while I got tired of the silence and spoke up, " How's the spaghetti and meatballs?"  
  
"They are great"  
  
"Great, so do you know the story about saving a meatball on the first date then eating it on your one month anniversary. Though one is already in the freezer" I explained.  
  
"Ah, I see well I am all for good luck" Marissa exclaimed.  
  
-After Dinner-  
  
We put our plates in the sink and cleaned off the table. When we were done Marissa said, "I better go, thanks for dinner it was delicious."  
  
"Wait, I have one more thing planned before you go"  
  
"You do" She asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, Marissa may I have this dance" I asked as I turned on the music on so it was playing the song I had picked out earlier that night.  
  
"Yes, it would be my pleasure" She replied. Taking the hand I offered her. We began to dance and Marissa put her head on my shoulder.  
  
You're heard this a thousand times before  
  
I'm in love with you  
  
You'll hear it at least a million more  
  
Baby that's the truth  
  
It's the small things that endear me  
  
every time that you are near me  
  
The way you laugh  
  
at what I say  
  
The way you look  
  
at each new day  
  
The way your tears  
  
fall right on cue  
  
That's what I love about you  
  
Nobody else knows me by heart  
  
takes me where I can reach the stars  
  
Makes me believe in love  
  
The way you do  
  
You've see me in the man that I can be  
  
and I'm thanking you  
  
You've given me all I'll ever need  
  
All I wanted, too  
  
I know how blessed I am  
  
girl, you are my best friend  
  
The way you laugh  
  
at what I say  
  
The way you look  
  
at each new day  
  
The way your tears  
  
fall right on cue  
  
That's what I love about you  
  
Nobody else knows me by heart  
  
takes me where I can reach the stars  
  
Makes me believe in love  
  
The way you do  
  
Oooh, Oooh, ooh the way you do  
  
(the way you do, oooh no no no oooh)  
  
ooh oooh ooh the way you do  
  
you've gotta listen baby  
  
The way you laugh  
  
at what I say  
  
The way you look  
  
at each new day  
  
The way your tears  
  
fall right on cue  
  
That's what I love about you  
  
Nobody else knows me by heart  
  
takes me where I can reach the stars  
  
Makes me believe in love  
  
The way you do, the way you do, the way you do  
  
As the song ended we separated, "I had a great time tonight"  
  
"Same here" Marissa replied. "Marissa before you go I was wondering. I was wondering if you would go to homecoming with me. I know school hasn't started yet, but I am going to go to the same school you are and I thought it would be better to ask you now before you made any other plans" I explained.  
  
"Of course I will go with you, but right now I have to get home. If I don't get home soon my mom will go ballistic"  
  
"I'll walk you home" I replied.  
  
What did you think? Good? Bad? What? Review if you want more chapters! 


	6. Will the true love lie in obsession or r...

A/n: First part isn't in anyone's POV!  
Possibilities  
Chapter 6 "..Will the true love lie in obsession or right in front going unnoticed.."  
  
-3 Days Later-  
  
"Come on Seth! We are going to be late for school," Ryan shouted.  
  
"Alright I am here now, Happy? So not going with the bad boy image today?" Seth Questioned.  
  
"Hey your in a tie to. Tell me why your mom wants us to dress up for pictures?"  
  
"I don't know maybe because she sends them to all our relatives"  
  
"Yeah, well we all know I have none, But hey I have a leather jacket in the truck" Ryan joked.  
  
"Man, I love your truck!"  
  
"Yeah, and your parents won't let me pay them back for it"  
  
"Their your parents now to" Seth stated.  
  
"I guess, well come on we have 2 girls to pick up"  
  
"2 girls I thought it was just Marissa?" Seth questioned.  
  
"Anna" Ryan reminded Seth as they walked out to the truck.  
  
-Switch to Seth's POV-  
  
As Ryan pulled into Anna's driveway, Anna came out of her house. My jaw totally dropped to the floor. She looked gorgeous. I know when I met her I liked her but WOW I was speechless. She got tan and everything. The white tank and jean shorts she was wearing were looking great on her. Man, I am even more attracted to her at the moment then I am Summer. What the hell is going on! I shook my feelings away and got out of the truck. I took Anna's bag and held the door open for her. After she was in I tossed her bag gently in the back and hoped in after her.  
  
-At School-  
  
I was walking with Anna when Summer came up to me. " Hey, do you want to walk me to class?" She asked looking up to me with that awesome smile of hers.  
  
"Sorry Summer, Anna and I are going to hang out for a while, class don't start for another 10 minutes" I replied.  
  
You could clearly see the shock on her face. I thought for sure after I said that I would immediately feel guilty but the thing is I didn't, I was just happy, happy that Anna was back and that she wanted to hang out with me. Then I remembered that one of the best nights of my life was with her at Cotillion. Immediately I found myself asking her "Did you have as much fun at Cotillion as I did?"  
  
Anna simply replied, "Yes."  
  
"Would you like to go get some dinner with me tonight?"  
  
"Sure, What exactly did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well Seafood, Ryan is working at the Crab Shack and it has some great food, then maybe a walk on the beach and go sailing" Seth admitted.  
  
"That sounds great, I never though you could be so romantic"  
  
"One glad I could surprise you, and two there goes your brutal honesty"  
  
"Sorry, I know I promised to lighten up on that a bit, and I still don't believe you"  
  
Beat Seth replied "ok, fine I got some pointers on dating a few days ago from Ryan."  
  
"I knew you were hiding something, but we can pretend you came up with it yourself," Anna laughed.  
  
-Switch to Ryan's POV  
(When Ryan and Marissa split from Seth and Anna)-  
  
"So how did you like the date a few days ago, since we haven't been able to talk since then" I asked curiously.  
  
"It was great, except I didn't get a goodnight kiss" Marissa joked.  
  
"Who's fault was that"  
  
" I know, I know I left in a hurry"  
  
"It's Fine, I'll just have to make up for missing that kiss" I said laughing as I leaned in to plant a kiss on her soft moist lips. Then all of a sudden Summer comes out of nowhere storming (literally) up to us in a very prissy mood.  
  
"What's wrong Summer, brake a nail?" I joked.  
  
"Very funny Chico boy" She spat and then turned to Marissa and added, "You want to know what Seth just did to me?"  
  
"No, but I am sure you will fill me in later" Marissa replied.  
  
Without hearing a word Marissa said Summer plunged on, " He won't walk me to class. He would rather hang out with that slut girl."  
  
"First of all her name is Anna and she isn't a slut, second you don't own him, he has his own mind and he can do whatever he wants. Third she likes him and he likes her, he is happy and she will actually treat him with respect unlike you have been doing" I stated flatly.  
  
"Shut up I didn't ask you" Summer barked.  
  
"I agree with Ryan, sorry Summer" Marissa agreed taking my side.  
  
"Whatever Coop, I still don't get why you took this loser over Luke"  
  
"Because I however know when it is worth risking my popularity. Ryan is worth it. If you realized that Seth was worth it maybe you guys might actually work," Marissa explained.  
  
" Why don't we go," I suggested to Marissa.  
  
"Yeah, I'll se you later Summer" Marissa replied and we walked off.  
  
-Switch To Summer's POV-  
  
I watched them walk off. "Dammit Coop," I cursed under my breath. I decided to go to class and just as I turned around to head to class I ran into someone, "Ow, watch it Lo..uke!"  
  
"Hey Summer, have you seen Marissa, I wanted to apologize to her for my behavior at Cotillion and hopefully make up and get back together" Luke explained.  
  
"Nope, haven't seen her at all today," I lied.  
  
"She came to school with you didn't she?" he said puzzled.  
  
"Nope, she got a ride with Seth and Ryan"  
  
"You are joking right?" Luke laughed not believing a word I said.  
  
"Wish I were"  
  
"I am going to cream his little ass!" Luke said as his temper rose a few degrees higher.  
  
"You will just piss Marissa off"  
  
"Well, then she just won't find out about it" Luke said and stalked away pissed.  
  
-Luke's POV-  
  
I can't believe she would do this to me! We just broke up a few days ago. I'll get her back somehow, someway. She deserves someone better than Chino, someone like me. Luckily I have lunch with the little twerp, and then I could get payback.  
  
-At Lunch-  
  
I walked in and saw that pea brain sitting in the corner of the lunchroom. I walked in and headed towards his table. As soon as I got there I ripped his headphones off and then he whipped around to face me.  
  
"What the hell do you want Luke?"  
  
"You stole my women now it is time for payback"  
  
"One she ain't yours you don't own her. Two she chooses to go out with me, she chooses me not you, so go away, and I am not going to fight you. So whatever problem just take it and shove it"  
  
"That is Chino I have had enough of you" I exclaimed as I delivered a nice clean punch to his left eye. Giving him a nice shiner. Then I walked out of the lunchroom like nothing happened.  
  
-After School-  
  
"Luke wait up" I heard Marissa shout from behind me, so I wheeled around and became face to face with her.  
  
"Yeah, you want something?" I asked playing dumb.  
  
"What did you punch Ryan?"  
  
"He stole you away from me"  
  
"Stop being a baby, and I am not yours. I choose to go out with Ryan out of my own free will, Luke you and I are over." I didn't want to hear it. It was just pissing me off more. What did Ryan have that I didn't.  
  
"What the heck does he have that I don't, the guys poor for god's sake"  
  
"Heart and willpower. He loves me and he knows that I know that. He also knows that if I don't like him for him then I am not worth it. He also knows when not to fight unlike you, you go around picking fights all the time" Marissa explained.  
  
"You'll like me again"  
  
"Don't be to sure Luke we are over"  
  
"So you have said but I bet this will change your mind" I stated as I leaned in and planted a kiss right on her lips.  
  
-Switch to Ryan's POV-  
  
I walked out of school, hoping that Seth, Marissa and Anna were already at the truck ready to go. That was when I saw it, Luke and Marissa kissing. My heart broke in a million pieces. I felt like I would suffocate to death if I didn't get away from here immediately. As fast as my legs would carry me I ran past Marissa and Luke to the truck. Where Seth and Anna stood with questioning looks.  
  
"Where's Marissa?" Seth questioned.  
  
"She's not coming," I answered quickly wanting to stop the chatter and get out of there.  
  
"Oh, you want to talk about it"  
  
"Not really, lets just go" I said and they got the clue and we all climbed in a left.  
  
-Switch to Marissa's POV-  
  
"No Luke, stop!" I yelled almost immediately as pulled away. Then I saw Ryan running fast right past me. He saw us, and he got the wrong idea. Now Ryan is going to hate me. I have to fix this.  
  
"Luke I never want to see you again" I shouted at him as I ran off after Ryan, but by the time I got to the parking lot Ryan's truck was already pulling out of the parking lot and into the busy street. Somehow I have to make him understand. I'll fix this no matter what, some How, Some way.  
  
What did you think? It was a very long update. Lol sorry it took so long I was sick and I had pounds and pounds of homework and make up work to do. But I hope you like it. Don't be mad everything will work itslf out trust me, but you will have to wait for the next update. 


	7. You Don't Know: Part 1

Possibilities  
Chapter 7: Part 1  
".You Don't Know How I Feel."  
  
"Hey, Marissa. I am sorry! Just let me drive you home"  
  
"No Luke!"  
  
"I swear it is just t apologize and make up for what I did" Luke Exclaimed.  
  
"I said NO, now I am going to find Summer" Marissa states.  
  
"She left like 2 minutes ago, Marissa stop being so stubborn and hop in" Marissa stopped and hesitated then decided that he was going to give up so she gave up and climbed into the car.  
  
-Ryan's Pov-  
  
"I watched a car pull up into Marissa's driveway. Then Marissa go out. "Thanks for the ride Luke" I heard Marissa say. As I heard those words I knew it was all over. She still wanted Luke, she was just afraid to tell me it was over. How could I have been so stupid to think that it would work out between us.  
  
"How stupid could I have been to believe you when you said you two were over" I called from behind Marissa.  
  
"Ryan, I am"  
  
"Marissa, I don't want to hear it. I saw you guys kissing for Christ sake!" I hissed.  
  
"No, he kissed me" Marissa pleaded.  
  
"If that was the case you would have been mad. Seeing that you got a ride with him leaves the impression that you liked it enough not to be mad"  
  
"There was no one else"  
  
"There was Summer" I suggested.  
  
"She had left"  
  
"No, I just got off the phone with her. She left 2 minutes ago"  
  
"Luke lied then, he told me she had left" Marissa explained.  
  
"And you always listen to Luke, I would have came and got you"  
  
"You're the one that left me there" Marissa argued.  
  
"I was mad, and heart broken. Marissa I was just on my way to get you, why do you think I called Summer. I thought maybe you got a ride with her, and if you didn't I would have"  
  
"I am so sorry, believe me" Marissa begged.  
  
"Believe me, I want to, I want to so badly it hurts. But I can't, I just can't" I cried.  
  
"Ryan!" She cried as I walked away.  
  
-Marissa's Pov-  
  
I painfully watched him walk away. I knew he was doing it because he could stand to look at me anymore. I knew it hurt him to not be able to bring him to believe me. I broke his heart. I swore I never would but I did. He hurts like I hurt. I hurt so much. I was tearing my insides up. Why did I have to stop to Luke? Why did this have to happen? So many questions flew through my brain. I kept mentally beating myself up for hurting him. I gave up and decided to go to my room for the rest of the night.  
  
"Marissa, please come out and eat dinner" Julie said.  
  
"No, Mom go away" I yelled.  
  
"You have to eat. Come on honey you can tell me what's wrong. Just unlock the door please," Julie pleaded. After 5 minutes of silence Julie gave up and left. I got up and turned on the radio and went back to my bed and laid down.  
  
Who could know the emptiness inside  
  
Every time I see your face  
  
Too many feelings left behind  
  
Do you wonder why  
  
I turn away when you look at me  
  
Never wanting your eyes to see  
  
This desperate heart that knows  
  
How perfect we could be  
  
Baby cause you don't know, how I feel  
  
Livin' my life without you  
  
Baby and you don't know what it's like  
  
Lovin' you all this time  
  
I'll give you all my love, heart and soul  
  
Riskin' it all on a chance  
  
Now when I need you the most, you don't know  
  
All I ever wanted in this world  
  
Baby I found in you  
  
I never felt this way before  
  
But I can't break through  
  
And now I lie awake, alone at night  
  
So afraid now to close my eyes  
  
Just one more dream of you  
  
I'll carry here inside  
  
And I would hold you all through the night  
  
I would stay right by your side  
  
And I'd give you the world if your love was mine  
  
But baby could it be you all through the night  
  
I would stay right by your side  
  
And I'd give you the world if your love was mine  
  
But baby could it be I'm only dreamin'  
  
Don't let it pass me by  
  
I laughed. How ironic is that. A song that fits Ryan and I is playing when we get into the biggest fight ever and possibly are broken up. I got up and turned it off, not wanting to take the chance another song like that would play and make me even sadder. Then it hit me. Maybe I can somehow make Ryan believe me and forgive me.  
  
"Ring, Ring"  
  
"Hello" Seth's voice came over the phone.  
  
"He Seth, can you get Ryan and put him on the phone, and don't tell him it is me" I begged.  
  
"OK, sure whatever" Seth replied and Set the phone down. Seth walked into the other room where Ryan was playing video games.  
  
"Ryan, the phones for you"  
  
"Who is it" Ryan groaned.  
  
"I am not sure." Ryan nodded and went to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello" Ryan said into the receiver.  
  
"Ryan it's me, please to hang up"  
  
"Oh, uh hi. Just so you know I wasn't planning on it" Ryan replied shocked.  
  
"Ok, great. Ryan Please forgive me, I need you, and I want you" Marissa Exclaimed.  
  
"Me To"  
  
"So I am forgiven?" I asked.  
  
"I can forgive, just forgetting is something I can't do right now. As much as I want to, I can't"  
  
"I am sorry Ryan"  
  
"I don't wanna hear apologizes. I have heard to make and they always are never true, they are just said to make me feel better"  
  
"ok, well what about homecoming, can we still go together"  
  
"I don't know, if you don't break my heart again then sure" Ryan joked.  
  
"I swear"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"For What?" Marissa questioned.  
  
"For not promising, promises are always broken"  
  
"I see, well I have to go eat dinner before I go though I want you to promise that you won't hurt Luke"  
  
"I'll Try" Ryan said as he hung up.  
  
"That wasn't a promise, Atwood!" I laughed into to the receiver.  
  
-Homecoming (Saturday Night, Ryan's Pov)-  
  
Things were finally normal again between Marissa and I, well if you could call our relationship normal. It took a while but it was finally back to the way it used to be. That day is still fresh on my mind. I truly never really blamed her for the event, I was mad but I never really could get myself to blame her. That could be the reason why I could forgive her right away, minus the fact that I love her and I can't live without her. Tonight everything is going to be forgotten. Nothing will stop us from having the best night ever. I have a surprise for her at the end of the night. Everyone is happy. Luke isn't coming, Seth is happy, and he is here with Anna. He is a little disappointed that Summer decided not to come because she didn't have a date, but he will get over it. He deserved someone who will treat him with respect and make him happy. Right now I believe that person is Anna. Summer is great, but she just isn't the girl for him right now. She has yet to make up her mind about her losing her popularity over Seth. Seth is happy that is all that matters. Now Summer has all the time in the world to make her decision 


	8. You don't know: Part 2

Possibilities  
Chapter 7: Part 2  
"..You Don't Know How I Feel.."  
  
"So Ryan you want to dance? Since I know for a fact that you can dance, I won't take no for an answer!" Marissa exclaimed with a wink.  
  
"Alright fine" I answered not even bothering to protest. As soon as we got on the dance floor and started dancing I saw Luke and Summer enter the room.  
  
:This night is not going to end the way I planned it" I sighed.  
  
"What? Why?" Marissa stated with pure confusion.  
  
I hesitated for a few moments then confessed, "Luke's here...with Summer"  
  
"I wonder what happened with Holly" Marissa exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
"Lets just dance, Luke shouldn't get in the way of us having a great time tonight" I suggested.  
  
Everything was going smoothly. Seth got a little pissed at Summer. We all swore she went with Luke to make Seth jealous. She did succeed even though he was having a great time with Anna. I think Summer will eventually give up the making him jealous act and just act him out. However, I think Summer does deserve to be on the receiving end for once. Though it doesn't do much good, it just makes her want to be with him more, so right now she is as determined as a race horse is to win a race. Summer really is a great person when you get to know her. The bitchy exterior is like a shield, it isn't the true her. After she had heard that Luke had secretly slept with Holly when Marissa was with him she punched him. Luke had a nice shiner for a week. I found it quite hilarious! Which also helped our theory of why she was here with Luke. Though she may be here with him, she sure is spending a lot of time near Seth and Anna.  
  
After Marissa and I had gotten together Luke had been keeping an eye on me. That was probably what he is doing tonight, making sure I didn't do anything. Seth was nice to Summer and danced with her a couple times. Anna didn't really have a problem with it since he did spend a good portion of the time at the dance with her. She gets that they are friends but it still doesn't stop her from getting jealous of Summer. Sometimes, Anna feels that she may loose Seth to Summer, so she gets jealous. I think someone should really tell her not to worry.yet. I even danced with Anna a couple times. Once for being an ass at Cotillion. The other time was just because I wanted to just dance with her.Marissa didn't seem to mind, neither did Seth, since he was dancing with Summer then. Anna swore she had forgiven me about the Cotillion thing but either way I got to know her alittle better while we were dancing. She does spend a lot of time at our house. Anna really is a great person. She is defiantly a great person for Seth.  
  
As the night wound down, it was getting closer and closer to being time for my surprise to Marissa. So I had to go get set up, I was hoping that she will love it.  
  
"I have to go talk to the band, I'll be back in like 5 minutes" I said not telling the whole truth.  
  
Marissa nodded and said, "Alright, well I'll go get us some more drinks"  
  
-Switch to Marissa's Pov-  
  
I was walking back to the table to put the drinks down when I saw Ryan standing on the stage with a microphone in his hand.  
  
"What the.." I started, but was cut off when Ryan started singing.  
  
The lonliness of nights alone  
  
The search for strength to carry on  
  
My every hope had seemed to die  
  
My eyes had no more tears to cry  
  
Then like the sun shining from up above  
  
You surrounded me with your endless love  
  
And all things I couldn't see are now so clear to me  
  
You are my everything  
  
Nothing your love won't bring  
  
My life is yours alone  
  
The only love I've ever known  
  
Your spirit pulls me through  
  
When nothing else will do  
  
Every night I pray  
  
On bended knee  
  
That you will always be  
  
My everything  
  
Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
  
Are suddenly reality  
  
You've opened up my heart to feel  
  
A kind of love that's truly real  
  
A guiding light that'll never fade  
  
There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
  
For the love you give and wont let go  
  
I hope you'll always know  
  
You are my everything  
  
Nothing your love won't bring  
  
My life is yours alone  
  
The only love I've ever known  
  
Your spirit pulls me through  
  
When nothing else will do  
  
Every night I pray  
  
On bended knee  
  
That you will always be  
  
My everything  
  
You're the breath of life in me  
  
The only one that sets me free  
  
And you have made my soul complete  
  
For all time (for all time)  
  
You are my everything (you are my everything)  
  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
  
The only love I've ever known (oh no, no)  
  
Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
  
Every night I pray (oh, I pray)  
  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
  
That you will always be  
  
Be my everything  
  
{chorus repeats}  
  
Every night I pray  
  
Down on bended knee  
  
That you will always be  
  
My everything  
  
Oh my everything  
  
I nearly melted. His voice not always in tune but gentle and filled with love and hope. You could tell right then and there that he loved me and would do anything to make me happy. It was also then that I realized that I was also falling hard, like a rock, I loved him. I had no doubt in my mind that someday I might marry him.  
  
"So what did you think?" Ryan asked walking up to me, pulling me out of deep thought. I answered, as he gently wrapped his his strong arms around me, " It was great, like you are." Then he pulled me up for a long passionate kiss.  
  
"Marissa, Ryan once said I didn't deserve you. At that time he was right, as much as it hurts to admit it, that ass was right. I have changed Marissa, I need you in my life and I know you need me to. You can deny it all you want but it is true!" Luke hollered into the microphone.  
  
"This may have been Ryan's idea, but I don't care I am stealing it. I have a better song anyway, and it tells you how much I really do care for you"  
  
Who could know the emptiness inside  
  
Every time I see your face  
  
Too many feelings left behind  
  
Do you wonder why  
  
I turn away when you look at me  
  
Never wanting your eyes to see  
  
This desperate heart that knows  
  
How perfect we could be  
  
Baby cause you don't know, how I feel  
  
Livin' my life without you  
  
Baby and you don't know what it's like  
  
Lovin' you all this time  
  
I'll give you all my love, heart and soul  
  
Riskin' it all on a chance  
  
Now when I need you the most, you don't know  
  
All I ever wanted in this world  
  
Baby I found in you  
  
I never felt this way before  
  
But I can't break through  
  
And now I lie awake, alone at night  
  
So afraid now to close my eyes  
  
Just one more dream of you  
  
I'll carry here inside  
  
And I would hold you all through the night  
  
I would stay right by your side  
  
And I'd give you the world if your love was mine  
  
But baby could it be you all through the night  
  
I would stay right by your side  
  
And I'd give you the world if your love was mine  
  
But baby could it be I'm only dreamin'  
  
Don't let it pass me by  
  
He'll Never Be..(What I Used To Be To You)  
  
I heard you found yourself a new man  
  
And you say you're happy as can be  
  
No one can play that game like you can  
  
But does he give you everything you need  
  
But in good time  
  
You're gonna find  
  
Your eyes were closed and your heart was blind  
  
Now it's too late to change your fate  
  
Cuz there's no way he'll ever take my place  
  
He'll never be what I used to be to you  
  
So if you wanna play the fool  
  
Then make that move  
  
And do what you gotta do  
  
You'll never find a heart that is half as true  
  
I guess you really never knew  
  
But soon you'll see  
  
That he'll never be what I used to be to you  
  
Does he even have a notion  
  
Of what you really feel inside  
  
Are you going through the motions  
  
Living a lie like you're satisfied  
  
But late at night I realize  
  
Something telling you it just ain't right  
  
It's not the same  
  
Am I to blame  
  
When you're with him do you call my name  
  
He'll never be what I used to be to you  
  
So if you wanna play the fool  
  
Then make that move  
  
And do what you gotta do  
  
You'll never find a heart that is half as true  
  
I guess you really never knew  
  
But soon you'll see  
  
That he'll never be what I used to be to you I gave you all my love  
  
What were you thinkin of  
  
Guess it was just a game  
  
It's all the same to you  
  
Too late to try again  
  
This story's at an end  
  
It's time for movin on  
  
Now what you gonna do  
  
But in good time  
  
You're gonna find  
  
Your eyes were closed and your heart was blind  
  
Now it's too late to change your fate  
  
Cuz there's no way he'll ever take my place  
  
He'll never be what I used to be to you  
  
So if you wanna play the fool  
  
Then make that move  
  
And do what you gotta do  
  
You'll never find a heart that is half as true  
  
I guess you really never knew  
  
But soon you'll see  
  
That he'll never be what I used to be to you  
  
I gave you all my love  
  
What were you thinkin of  
  
Guess it was just a game  
  
It's all the same to you  
  
Too late to try again  
  
This story's at an end  
  
It's time for movin on  
  
Now what you gonna do  
  
He'll never be what I used to be to you  
  
So if you wanna play the fool  
  
Then make that move  
  
And do what you gotta do  
  
You'll never find a heart that is half as true  
  
I guess you really never knew  
  
But soon you'll see  
  
That he'll never be what I used to be to you  
  
I have to admit, Luke's voice was no where near Ryan's. Luke may have been hitting every note perfectly but he didn't have the love and gentleness Ryan's had.  
  
-Switch to Seth's Pov-  
  
Luke destroyed the night for Ryan and Marissa! I was having such a great time tonight. I may have had 'conflicting' feelings about Summer and Anna but the night had been great. Summer and I had were going to have dinner together tomorrow as friends, just to talk since I haven't spent to much time with her lately and I felt guilty. The dance would have been a bore without them, Marissa and Ryan. Ryan's pretty awesome performance made the night a little better. Then Luke has to go and ruin it. We all left right after it. No one said anything about it the rest of the night. I think some of us were to scared to. Even after we dropped all the girls off at Marissa's since they were having a sleep over, probably talking about tonight. Ryan and I played a couple of rounds on the play station before turning in. I wondered what was going through Ryan's head. I could see absolutely no emotion, not even hatred in his face. I couldn't even tell if he wanted to punch Luke's face in, my bet is that is exactly what is going through his mind at the moment. I couldn't even figure out what Marissa was possible thinking. I felt so sorry for those two. They had a great night together and Luke had to once again stick his nose in it like a raccoon going through you trash and making a mess of things all over the road. I just hope nothing changed because of the event. Ryan couldn't handle anymore disappointments in his life, everyone and everything seems to let him down or leave. I don't want that to happen. Marissa is the best thing to happen to him since he got here, it would suck if he lost that. 


	9. Some people change while some stay the s...

Possibilities  
Chapter 8:  
"Some people come around, while some stay the same"  
  
-The Cohen Household-  
  
"Good mourning sleepy head" Seth joked.  
  
"What time is it?" Ryan groaned.  
  
"Noon" Seth retorted simply and tuned back to his video game.  
  
"Practicing so you can beat me again?"  
  
"Yeah, you got so good in such a hort time"  
  
"Shit! Why is Luke at Marissa's?" Ryan questioned, as he felt his anger rise.  
  
"Don't worry dude, nothings happening. I heard them yelling earlier, she even slapped him for the stunt he pulled last night" Seth cackled amused.  
  
"Oh, about time, he deserves it, so how are things with Summer and Anna" Ryan said trying to draw the attention off himself.  
  
"Just peachy, you know how you're involved in this love triangle?  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Well now I am in one and it sucks"  
  
"I know, and it is no fun"  
  
"Yea, except I am the one who has the brake the hearts not receive them"  
  
"So who you going to pick Summer or Anna?"  
  
"I have no clue, but I figure I stay with Anna and eventually everything will work out. If I am meant to be with Anna then I am with Anna, and if I am meant to be with Summer I'll end up with Summer"  
  
"Sounds so simple but yet it isn't. Well I got to go to work, you want to tag along?"  
  
-The Crab Shack-  
  
"Luke, what can I get you today?" Ryan asked impatiently as he walked up to Lukes table.  
  
"A skake-lobster special, and Marissa" Luke replied.  
  
"I'll get you the special but leave Marissa along or I'll personally see that you have to pee sitting down from now on, you got that!" Ryan exclaimed.  
  
"What are you doing serving Luke? Better yet what are you doing threatening him while your working. Dude, if he tells the manager your toast"  
  
"He's in my section, and he was being an ass. Plus he won't because he knows I will stick with my word"  
  
"He can be smart every once in a while" Seth scoffed disgusted.  
  
"Yeah, but he also knows if I pick a fight with him Marissa will get mad"  
  
"Shit"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"No, Summer's here and that bikini looks to sexy on her" Seth whined.  
  
"Oh, ok be right back:  
  
"Hey Summer, booth, table or bar?" Ryan asked walking up to her and grabbing a menu.  
  
"Seth"  
  
"Ok, that wasn't one of the choices but I'll get you as close to Seth as I can" Ryan replied with a wink.  
  
"Thanks, aren't you supposed to be a busboy?"  
  
"Promotion"  
  
"That's cool"  
  
"Yeah, more money, ok well I got to go serve ass over there" Ryan explained pointing a finger in the direction where Luke was sitting.  
  
" Here's you food, you need anything else?"  
  
"No chino, I am peachy"  
  
"alright then, and you know something if you don't stop calling my chino I'll just.."  
  
"Just what, beat me up, yea right, like you can do that" Luke interrupted. Ryan beginning to get so steamed that there would be smoke coming out of his ears, just decided to let it go and left.  
  
"What can I get you Summer?"  
  
"Just a shake"  
  
"Alrighty, coming right up"  
  
"Aren't you worried it'll ruin your figure" Seth joked, trying to give Summer a hard time like always.  
  
"Funny Seth" Summer barked sarcastically.  
  
"Wow, Sparky calm down, do sound to enthused" Seth laughed giving her a quick hug. 


	10. Coming Together

Possibilities  
Chapter 9:  
"Coming Together"  
  
-Cohen Household-  
  
"Hey, guys where have you been?"  
  
"Work" Seth answered sarcastically.  
  
"Really, I still see those weeds in the yard" Kirsten stated.  
  
"Harsh" Seth winced as if those words actually hurt him.  
  
"I invited him to hang out with me while I was working, sorry Mrs. Cohen"  
  
"I told you that you could call me Kirsten"  
  
"Or you could just call her mom, it works for me" Seth chimed in.  
  
"Seth, I want you to go pull those weeds and Ryan could you help me make dinner?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Aww, mom, do I have to" Seth whined.  
  
"Love you Seth"  
  
"Love you mom" Seth replied as he headed outside.  
  
-Kitchen-  
  
"So Ryan, we haven't talked much. I am glad you are in the family"  
  
"Thanks, but I was wondering, don't you care what people think about me, seeing as I am a 'criminal'" Ryan asked curiously.  
  
"They can talk all they want, you're a great guy, and a great friend to Seth and I am sorry that I ever doubted that" Kirsten apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you thought what anyone would have thought"  
  
"So are we fine?"  
  
"Definatly...can you pass the sauce?"  
  
"Yeah" Kirsten said amazed as she handed the sauce to Ryan. "You make lasagna really fast." Ryan just looked up and gave her a quick smile.  
  
-Yard-  
  
" I see mom's got you pulling weeds" a voice from behind Seth ruptured all of a sudden startling Seth.  
  
"Yeah, well she and Ryan are having some quality time making dinner, in the kitchen" Seth stated.  
  
"Aw, that's good. Maybe soon he will feel part of the family instead of an outsider"  
  
"Yeah, he needs to feel like someone loves him.besides Marissa" Seth said matter of factly.  
  
Ok well sorry for the lake of updates, I have had no time to type these. I have had these written for a while. So this will be the last update for at least a week and a half. Sorry for the delay but I hope this long.. I mean long update will satisfy till then! 


	11. Authors note

I am using this message for three of my fics.

I am sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I have been extremely busy. I was pre-season training for softball, then I made the High School Softball team (Junior Varsity). So I had practice everyday after school, or a game, so the earliest I usually got home was 7:00, time to do my homework, before I had to go to bed. So I really has no free time to write and update. So I thank you for bearing with me. I bet a thought had crossed your mind that I died, well I am safe and sound, so no need to worry. Since it is now Summer, I should be able to get an update to you guys soon. I haven't written anything except for school, so I could be alittle rusty, even though I did get A's on all my papers/stories for school.

I am going to try to update within at least 3 days. It may take a bit to write them since it has been a while. Though I am also going to be writing a Harry Potter fic. So you should look for that as well soon, I might have a co-writer for that fic as well. I still have softball, so my nights at least 4 times a week I have that, so I don't have like the whole day to do this. So please bear with me!


End file.
